A Typical Monday
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: To destroy Ultron why not just enlist the help of Magneto? Please leave a review on your way out :D I don't think there are any Age of Ultron spoilers. Oneshot.


A Typical Monday

"So just to summarize, we are being attacked by a giant metal robot who wants to destroy the world and kill everyone, I haven't had any coffee today and it's Monday." Tony states, counting on his fingers as he lists each thing.

The Avengers, including their newest members, Pietro, Wanda and Vision, are gathered in Avengers Tower discussing the Ultron problem. It wasn't going well.

"Well maybe we could just send it into space." Someone says. Everyone looks at each other to see who would suggest something like that. Their eyes settle on a random intern in the corner.

"Did you say that?" Steve questions. "Because you know if we threw him into space he would still be in all the other bodies that he has down here. Only that body would be destroyed."

The intern, a brown haired boy, shrugs and smiles sheepishly. "Oh…right."

Everybody gives him one last glance before returning to their previous conversation. "So what should we do?" Natasha asks seriously, half peering at Vision to see if he has anything to add. Vision just watches everyone talking, not adding anything to the conversation, but listening intently.

"Well, we will fight him of course." Thor responds easily.

"Isn't there a superhero that controls metal or something like that?" Sam pipes up from his position on a chair in the corner.

Wanda and Pietro exchange glances. Tony notices and says, "Something to say, Quicky?"

"In the Hydra compound there was talk of a man who can control metal." Wanda speaks quietly, still unaccustomed to being with the Avengers. All of their attention is on her.

Pietro continues for her, sensing her embarrassment. "We could probably find out where he is kept. I think his name is Max Eisenhardt, but he goes by Erik Lehnsherr or Magneto."

Tony was already typing furiously on his computer in the middle of the room. "Got him." He called to the others after two minutes. They gather around his computer. "He lives not far from here." Tony reads off the screen. "In a room at Trax Industries. It appears he is very dangerous." Tony grins. "Let's go break him out."

Clint chuckles. "For once, I agree with you. It seems like this guy could be a huge help."

Natasha, always the voice of reason, shakes her head in disbelief. "How are we supposed to kidnap a guy who can control metal? And how will we get him to do what we want?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "We could simply ask him to help us save the world." Thor suggests, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Tony glances at Thor, then back at the computer. "Let's go." He nods at Steve. "I'll let you do the honors, Cap."

Steve grins. "Avengers, Assemble."

They all traipse out the door, but Tony suddenly stops. "Forgot my coffee."

Soon the Avengers are all gathered outside Trask Industries. "Are you sure he is here?" Thor asks doubtfully, gazing up at the huge building. "Why would they keep such a powerful man in here?"

The others shrug and just walk casually inside. After talking to (and threatening) a few people, they learn that Erik was being kept down in the sub basement. Thor blazes a hole down to the basement for them with Mjolnir and they calmly descend into the basement. Alarms sound everywhere but the Avengers just ignore them.

Soon they find a room with padlocks all over it. "I'm on it." Natasha says and within minutes the door flies open. A man sits in the center of the completely white room drinking out of a paper cup.

He looks at the Avengers standing in the doorway, glances away, and does a double take. "Can I help you?" He asks, critically examining them. "The Avengers, I presume?" His eyes fall on Wanda and he smirks. "Well, hello there, you must be new."

Wanda's eyes widen and she looks confused that this strange man that they just met is hitting on her. Pietro narrows his eyes and glares at Erik.

Tony quickly changes the subject. "We need your help."

"And why would I help you?" Erik asks smugly.

Natasha sighs impatiently and steps forward. "Because a metal alien wants to destroy the world, and the last time I checked, you live here too."

Erik seems taken back, but he smirks. "Very well. You have a good point." He stands unhurriedly and brushes off his outfit, which consists of black pants and a light blue shirt.

The Avengers usher him out of the room, all the while eyeing him warily. Thor lifts Natasha and Wanda up on his shoulders despite their protests. He then grabs Pietro with one of his hands and Erik with the other. Flying up and out of the hole he had made earlier, Thor sets them all down gently.

Tony is in his Iron Man suit so he follows Thor's example and grips Clint and Bruce, flying upwards and setting them down a little less gently then Thor had set the others down.

"Let's go." Erik informs them, and glides into the air. He laughs at everyone's shocked expressions. "Yes, I can fly. I can connect myself to the magnetic fields of the Earth and fly."

"Cool." Clint speaks up. Nobody else says anything, but Erik can tell that they're impressed.

It doesn't take them long to find Ultron with Erik tracking him. "This is your big problem." Erik snorts condescendingly. "This is just hilarious."

"Just get on with it." Tony growls. Erik laughs and reaching up, clenches his fist and destroys one of the robots. It takes him exactly half an hour to completely obliterate every single one of Ultron's bodies.

Complete silence surrounds everyone as Erik lowers himself down. "Oh." Sam mutters.

"Well, if that's all you wanted." Erik turns to leave but then he pivots and faces them with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"I don't really like that look." Wanda says cautiously.

Ten Minutes Later:

"Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself?" Erik is laughing as he is making Tony punch himself over and over again.

"This joke got old before it started." Tony calls. "I just thought you should know."

The Avengers are in chaos. Steve is running after his shield which is moving just out of his reach. Natasha is being lifted into the air because she is still clinging to her pair of Glock 26s. Clint is chasing his metal tipped arrows, yelling threats at Erik.

Sam is being thrown left and right because of his metal belt buckle. Somehow Bucky had showed up out of nowhere and he was now hanging from a street light by his metal arm. Thor had metal on his armor, so he is also being thrown around.

The only ones not affected were Wanda and Pietro because they didn't have any metal on their outfits. They bought hot dogs from a terrified street vendor,who surprisingly hadn't run away yet, and serenely ate while occasionally chuckling at the others' misfortune.

"Should we help?" Wanda asks, licking ketchup off her fingers.

"Nah." Pietro responds. "We should at least finish our meals first." He winks at Wanda and they both resume eating and enjoying their meal.

This is fun." Erik shouts, almost gleefully, still making Tony hit himself.

"Ugh." Tony groans. "I hate Mondays."

* * *

 **A.N- I may be getting a little too obsessed with Avenger oneshots XD Let me know what you think, please :D FYI Glock 26s are the guns Natasha carries around.**


End file.
